The Legend Of The Cubic Portal
This is a fanfic. You can add more if you want, but you can only use cannon mobs. Real modded mobs are allowed in chapters about them. Part 1: the overworld reaction A Steve. The only human. Why would there ever need to be another? He was an immortal being, who respawned when killed. And he ha the villagers for company. Of course there was Gertrude, The swamp witch, but everyone who knew the meaning of sanity knew not to waste her time. Steve was farming. The farm was next to his house. The house was one from the village, but with added customisations, paintings, beds, redstone, that kind of stuff. He was farming melons, carrots, potatoes, and other edible delights. Bam! And now he had to start all over again. Steve hated creepers. Well, at least most of the crops survived, but his pride sure needed mouth to mouth. Well, he clearly couldn't do any more for the day. The villagers were retreating into their homes, the hostileys were spawning and cryten, the village iron golem, and frosty, his personal snow golem were preparing for the night shift. Bedtime. And as he slept, he had no idea what was happeneing. A portal. 350 blocks in every direction. It took what was already in it to another place. The village was dead centre. Other mobs went in, too, but that was just programming. They had no programming to stop them going through giant portals. And they had no free will. Not yet. Part 2: the nether reaction Little Joey, the baby zombie pigman sighed, as he petted his baby magma cube Yrrej, whom was his only escape, from the boiling hot hell which he lived in. He remembered, back in the good days, when nether wart was everywhere, and the pigman empire flew on their ghast steeds, and lived in massive fortresses of nether brick. And then they came. The blazes, the withers skeletons and worst of all, the wither boss itself. There was a huge war. Many blazes were killed by pigmen, and many pigmen withered away, but in the end, the blaze men and withers won. A plague was spread, turning them into terrible zombies. The victors stole the fortresses, and killed all nether wart, save a few gardens in the fortresses, for blazes and withers alone. Joey was looking upon the very fortress, which the hideous deformed wither was inhabiting right then, along with many wither skeletons and blazes. A few pigman slaves were there too, along with many magma cubes. Ghasts drifted lazily over the structure, no longer mounted by pigmen. Suddenly, a colossal cube materialised out of thin air. It consumed of the surrounding terrain, including glowstone, soul sand, nether quartz, Netherrack and many mobs. It also swallowed the entire fortress. All the blazes, withers, and the wither boss itself was gone. Of course many pigmen were sucked into the thing, but that didn't stop a ripple of cheering from spreading throughout the other ones. This was soon stifled by the blazes and withers from elsewhere, but it was a small enough victory, a means for celebration. And celebrate, Joey would have, if Yrrej didn't decide at that moment, to hop into the cube. That damn AI. Very few mobs in minecraft had actual intellect. And Yrrej was no exemption. "Noo! Yrrej!" Screamed Joey, and without further thought, dived into the shimmering void beond... Part 3: the End reaction Brender was bored. But she didn't even notice any more. Not when all there was, was the end stone she stood on, the obsidion pillars she lived in, and the ender dragon. She had been to the overworld on eight occasions, and she always wondered why it couldn't have been her who was born into the body of a creeper, or a spider, or a slime. She went there to harvest blocks, in the hope that maybe this time the stupid dragon wouldn't destroy it but it never happened.She had a grass block in her obsidion house, which the ender dragon couldn't penetrate. But still, the end was so barren. And then came the portal... Meanwhile, the enderdragon was flying around. It was limited to the basic codeing it was born with. Inside its head, all it thought was: up. Forward. Forward. Forward. Turn. Down. Forward. It could not think. So when the cubic portal appeared, taking into it many endermen (including brender) end stone, obsidion, and ender crystals, it didn't think twice before randomly drifting in. And in his new, place, finally free from the limited coding made by notch, his Artificual itelegence became real intelligence. The portals in all three worlds vanished, leaving a dead drop into the void. Everyone was puzzled, but life went on. But for the souls from Steve, Joey, Brender, and the countless other mobs who got trapped in the portals, it was just beginning... Part 4: cubes that aren't cube shaped? Steve opened his eyes. He saw the wooden planks on the ceiling. He got up, to get some bread and milk for breakfast. But he saw something out of the window. He ran to the door, wondering of it was a new mob or something. But it wasn't. He saw grass blocks, the village, the golems, and his animals. A burning zombie was running for shelter, the sheep were grazing, the mooshrooms were weird as ever. But after that, it ended abruptly. Metal monster, whith transparent sides, with figures inside. But it wasn't square, not even pixelated. They weren't square. But surely that couldn't be possible! After the tree, massive metal structures that thrusted into the air. Almost as high as the hight limit. He saw the same figures that were in the monster gasping at the sight of them. The villagers were in their homes, convinsed that it was the almighty notch, who had sent them to hell. But a few of the less superstitious of them, were gawking as he was. On the other side of the regular overworld, there was a red blocky land, with a ceiling, seemingly held up by a tiny bit of red block. Yellow shiny things stuck out from it. There Was also some grey sand on the floor. In the middle of the floor of it (which spilt lava into the overworld) had a massive castle in it. There were humanoid zombie pigs gathered round. A baby one, who petted a red slime, that sepered itself into sections as it hopped, revealing a lava core, seemed close to tears. On the other side of the hellish land, was a blank yellow landscape, wirh giant spires of obsidion, with endermen all over it, who were all looking in the air. Steve looked up, and saw a giant dragon, and white monster things in the air, who had mobs rideing them. Smaller orange ones surrounded them, but a single black one floated above them all. When the lands teleported, the hostile mobs finally could think. And they could see the new mobs all around them must have such large advances in redstone, that it would be mad to attack them individually. So the flying mobs, had taken the no flying ones on their backs. A few were left, but only the ones with the least amount of health. The wither boss had an even bigger army. And a better world to conquer. They flew of into the distance, to find a place to live. Until the world was theirs... Part 5: Confusion "Hey, you!" Steve turned to see a non cubed player with a policeman skin. "What the hell are you?" He was a very rude player, Steve thought. "I am Steve, the player of these parts". It was a very reasonable answer, but the other player said "What? You look like a guy from that stupid block game, minecraft." Game? What was he talking about? Wasn't he in the planet minecraft any more? "Where am I?" Asked Steve. "We'll, I would have thought you would check before you beamed down here with your crazy blocks. This is London, England, Europe, planet earth. And you sir, are under arrest. Steve looked around. All around him, he could see the zombie pigmen, the villagers, the endermen and Gertrude the witch getting arrested. The other mobs, the animals and a few hostile mobs were simply rounded up into vans. The blocky plain that teleported to the strange realm, were surrounded by yellow tape, and players in strange radiation suit skins were investigating. He had all of his tools and weapons taken off him, and he was stuffed in a police van. Steve was one of the last arresed, so the police van he was put into only had five individuals in it. Himself, Gertrude the witch, an enderman, and the baby zombie pigman, who was clinging tightly as ever onto the red fire slime. The van began to move. They were taken away... part 6: formal introductions The journey was silent. Gertrude was mumbling about how the police were rude to take her potions, the zombie pigman was crying into his magma cube, the enderman was trying to teleport, but couldn't while the handcuffs were on. Steve wasn't doing anything. It was the enderman who broke the ice. "Hi, my name is brender. Don't look at me to intently, I am very sensitive about my body" "Well you would be, being an enderman and all. Said Steve. Brender tried to put her hands on her hips, but failed because handcuffs. "Enderwoman, actually" replied Brender Steve looked at her, carefully avoiding her eyes. "Honestly, I can't tell. You all look the same." "Thanks thanks very much!" Exclaimed Brender "My name is Steve. I'm the player." Gertrude started mumbling louder. "Well if we are all doing that formal s**t, than I am Gertrude, the alchemist. They call me a witch, but I ain't magic. They call me that 'caus I'm ugly." They all looked at Joey, who looked up from his tiny red creature. He had lava tears coming down his face. "Who are you, little fella?" Asked Brender. "I-I'm Joey. And this is Yrrej. He's a magma cube. "Blop" said Yrrej The van continued down the road. Part 7: custody Soon, the four... Sorry, five heros, had reached a small building, which actually went much deeper underground. It was soon to be revealed as a lab. First, they had blocky pixels of blood extracted, as well as several blocky pixelated samples of skin, urine and faeces. They had pysical tests, mental tests, and tests that in many cases, were physically impossible on this earth. They tried to take Yrrej away from Joey, to take him to where the rest of the hostile mobs were, but the truth was, they felt sorry for Joey. After long nights of crying, Joey would often be seen snuggled up to his pet. Yrrej kept little Joey sane. Soon, the five of them, whom were often kept together (the mobs were kept in small groups to make them easier to handle by the scientists,) were brought into a room, where they were told to wait. Gertrude started mumbling again. "Its the end. I always knew nothing good would happen on life to me. I should have listened to mummy, when she told me I was worthless. We're going to get vaporised, that's what will happen." Of course this didnt sit we'll with Joey. Who began wailing. "I don't want to die. And neither does Yrrej, do you?" "Blop" said Yrrej. A scientist came in. "As you may have heard, some highly dangerous hostile mobs, have been spotted halfway across the city. They have maimed many people and animals, and there is two reports of death, to a man an his dog. Would you know anything about them or their location?" She asked. "no, they said in unison. Yrrej began bouncing up and down. "blopblopblopblopblopblop!!!" Said Yrrej, but no one exempt Joey cared. "well, ok then. Anyway, we have a visitor for you. He wished to see the player and his friends." In walked a man. But not a man. It was god. It was notch. Part 8: Lunch with god "here he is, mr notch, sir. Your creations." notch looked at them. "they have caused much trouble for you, and the country. I regret creating the game. It was ridiculous." Steve Was shocked at the words of his creator. Was it possable that he was really just a plaything to the higher humans? Was the almighty really ashamed of him? The emotions were unique,and terrible. "may i be left alone with them ?" asked notch. "Of course." said the scientist, and walked out. suddenly, a coil appeared in notches hands. 'we don't have much time. Here, tie me up" he said giving Steve a long lengh of rope. "and take these" he said giving Steve an iron sword, joey a golden sword, Gertrude her potions. He handed Brender the keys to the handcuffs, as well as a car key. "now tie me up and go. And remember, to go home,the wither must die." the five hero's complied,, and escaped, threatening anyone who saw them with their swords. The car was a Toyota, with five seats. Never the less, they still put Yrrej in The boot. Steve drove, claiming it would be no harder than a pig, Brender rode shotgun, so her tall head could fit outside the moonroof if nessercary. Gertrude and joey took the back seats. Joey had a child seat. It was as if notch knew a child would be brought along. "why must Yrrej go in the boot?" asked joey. "because he'll s**t on me, like everyone else." mumbled Gertrude. "no, its because because he,ll distract me while i'm driving, and we don't want to crash do we?" Steve cast a dirty look at Gertrude "and please don't swear with a child onboard." "But Yrrej knows where they are!" said joey. Steve stopped the car. "what?" asked Brender in amazement. "yes. When Yrrej was young, he was disowned by his kind. He wants revenge. And he knows where they are." "Blopbloop" said Yrrej from the boot. "well maybe Yrrej should sit here after all" said Steve. soon, Yrrej was strapped in the middle seat. "Bloooppe said Yrrej. Joey translated. "He said 'turn right and continue for a while" said Joey. "Taking orders from a strawberry jelly" muttered Steve. The Toyota started moving again. meanwhile, not a million miles away, the left head of the wither turned to the other heads. "people are coming, to foil our plans." The middle head turned to speak to speak to the other heads."we knew that would happen. But we have our army, and the enderdragon. We will beat them. For we have the power. And all we need to sacrifice the players accomplicces,oneby one, until the player remains. Just as the prophecy states. And then, after the player becomes subject to our torture of his friends, our master can move in. ALL HAIL LORD Herobrine". And if you where a wither, you Would have heard a spirit reply "all hail me" Part 9: road trip from hell Steve was actually a very good driver, despite the obvious differences between a car and a pig. he could even look away from the controls now. The views of this magical city were amazing! "Look! That clock tower must use tons of redstone!" Said Steve about Big Ben. "Look! That shop is bigger than a nether fortress" said Joey about Harrods. "Look! That giant wheel uses magic i have never seen!" Said Gertrude about the London eye. "Look! Those prices are absolutely unbelievable!" Said brender about Morrisons. "Blop! Blopblopblopblopbloblopbloblopblopblopblop!" Said Yrrej, about Buckingham palace. However, the thrill of the magical city began to wear off, and the car became silent, Besides from Yrrejes blopping, Joeys translating and the occasional bit of conversation. "So how do your people actually tell the difference between boys and girls?" Steve asked Brender. "Well duh, look at me and tell me you can't see the difference." She said. Steve couldn't see the difference. "Well, it's not like your wearing any clothes, so it's not like there's anything hidden from me to not to see." Said Steve. This was not the right thing to say. "Oh my god! You perve!" Said Brender "I bet you'r glad I'm not!" "No, that's not what I meant" said Steve, blushing. "Oh. Good" said Brender, sounding a bit disappointed. The awkward silence started again. A small line hit the road that they had just been on, and got lodged. "woah, that looked like an arrow" said Steve. "Ssssssssss" hissed a voice, which could only be a creeper. The car turned, and saw the source. Two creepers, five zombies, a large slime, seven silverfish and ten skeletons were waiting for them. The skeletons, as one, pulled back their arrows. The five heros ran out of the car, moments before the arrows shattered the windscreen. They pulled out their weapons. The fight began. Steve ran foreward, slicing open the zombies with his sword. He avoided their grabbing arms, while he chopped them into bits. Yrrej and Joey fought the slime, but it was hard when it kept turning into smaller ones. Soon, however, despite how gross the slime was in his shiny gold sword, the slimes became to small to harm them. Brender slapped the creepers, and teleported before they could explode. Brender was so powerful against them that the creepers became gunpowder on the floor. Gertrude took on the skeletons and silverfish. She hurled her potions and indults at their faces, and soon their was only a silverfish left. Gertrude was about to finish it off when she was distracted by a shout from Steve. "Yes! Fifteen arrows! And this skeleton dropped his bow! If i combine this with the enchanted bow i found from the other guy, ill have me a bow with punch and sharpness!" When Gertrude looked back, the silverfish was gone. Still, just one silverfish wouldnt matter, would it? Meanwhile, the silverfish, who happened to be lord titanius maximus, lord of the silverfish, had returned to the wither. "Sir, I apologise for the failure. But I assure you-" but the withers middle head interrupted." "It matters not. But I think our enemy's are more powerful then we thought. Tell your silverfish army, that they may rest. Prepare some of the ghasts. Send a few wither skeletons to lead them. Maybe a few blazes and magma cubes to support them. They wont escape this time. And I want them. Alive. Icjust hope for your sake our master is more forgiving then i am. Part 10: What the blazes? "You think we'll be attacked again?" "I don't know, but they know we're coming. Maybe we should ditch the car?" Said Steve. "But how will we get to the wither? We don't know where he is, and it's a long walk." Asked Joey. In response, Steve took out four yellow eggs. "Notch gave them to me. They will spawn us a horse. I also have a saddle each." "But won't we freak the natives?" Asked brender. "I've always been a freak" muttered Gertrude. Steve set down the eggs, which promptly turned into four horses, black, brown, grey and white. They were soon saddled and mounted by the five heros. Joey and Yrrej had to share a horse. "I'm calling mine 'endstone'" proclaimed brender, who was riding side saddle. "We don't need to name them" said Steve, but he had already secretly named his horse "Fireaspect" They continued on their journey. No one really cared about their blockyness, possibly some more of notches magic. Looking in his inventory, he saw he had a status affect, named 'inconspicuousness'. Suddenly, a fireball came from the sky, which was soon joined by Many more. Looking up, Steve saw giant white blocks, with tentacles, and sad expressions, spitting them out. There were also many flying beings made of orange rods, circling around fire, with a head at the top. They were shooting flames too. "Oh my god, Londons burning" said Steve, "It must be the first time that's happened" said brender. Steve got out his bow, but he knew he only had a few arrows. Gertrude got out her potions. "Wait, I can teleport to them, and throw off the riders." Said brender. She was right. Upon closer inspection, Steve could see black skeletons riding the ghasts. "No, brender, it's to dangerous!" Said Joey and Steve together. Gertrude was throwing potions and the ghasts, but they fell short, and landed in the flames. "Sure i can do this, It's what I do!" She said, and winked at them, before disappearing, and reappearing on top of the flying monsters. She lifted up a wither skeleton with her long arms, stole his sword, and hurled him off. She stabbed the Ghast, killing it, but before she could fall, she teleported to another ghast and repeated the process. Steve gave backup with his bow, making good use with his limited supply of arrows. Soon, there were three ghasts left. Brenders sword broke. She could have got another easily, but a stray shot, hit her Chest on. She flew backwards, and grabbed the side of the ghast. She hung their helplessly. She couldn't teleport without standing upright. The remaining withers saw their new advantage, and threw an ender pearl into the sky, and disappeared. "Nooooooo" shouted the remaining heros. Especially Steve. Meanwhile the wither had his first victim. "so, we finally have one of them." Asked the right head of the wither, to titanius maximus. "Yes, my lord". He replied. "You have done well." Said the middle head off the wither. It leaned over the enderman. "So, tell us about your friends." Brender spat in his faces. "I'm not saying a word" she replied, struggling against the ender ropes that held her down. "No" he replied sadly. "you won't. I won't bother trying. Goodbye, enderman." "Enderwoman" The wither turned to his blaze servant. "Saddle up the enderdragon." He turned then to the creeper queen and the blaze presedent whom he had summoned. "Prepare an army of mobs. And prepare the spider jockey commander to mount a new creature." Part 11: Here be dragons the four remaining hero's mourned the loss of brender. "She might not be dead!" said Joey. "Bloop" Yrrej angreed. But none of them believed it. Even Gertrude seemed shaken by the turn of events. They got back on their horses. Steve looked quickly at endstone, before looking away. They continued on their way. But fireaspect seemed slower then usual, seemingly from sadness. soon they passed the shop harrods. "Well that seems like a nice cheap shop, maybe we can buy chicken!" said Gertrude. After being proved hopelessly wrong, they went out the shop. There was a surprise waiting. A giant black dragon was hovering above the building. A creeper in a diamond helmet was riding. Two ghasts were beside it. Shooting. At them. Dragon dived towards them. It would have crashed into harods, but something strange happened. It didn't want to. After it fell through the portal, its mind was finally free from the limiting coding that restrained it. It could 'choose' what to do. It grabbed a rock with its legs, and chucked it at Steve. He dodged the rock, which hit some rich guys car. Gertrude through a poison bottle at the dragon, hurting it to the point where it retreated. Steve and Gertrude made a circle (of two people and a magma cube) around joey, and pelted the dragon withatrows and potions. They had soon took out a ghast, and were on their way to taking out the second, when a fireball erupted from its mouth, hitting Steve squarely in the chest, knocking him away, exposing joey. The dragon dived towards him. joey had never been considerably brave before, but now that he had seen one of his friends get hurt... He was mad. He dived forwards, and pierced the dragon through the eye. The dragon screamed in terror, and turned around. Steve came up to him, and said: "are you ok?" "never better!" replied joey, fiercely. Together, he and Steve battled the dragpon to its last. Soon it only had half a heart left, where it was finaly killed by a potion of harming. The menace of the end was finally dead. The dragon exploded into infinate beams of light and became the very same egg from whence it had hatched. for a fleeting moment, an image of Brender appeared to Steve. "Help me..." she said, but her image just shattered when Steve reached out his hand. They suddenly were code again,and saw words, rolling down a page in his mind. For a second, he thought he was finished, and was to return to mineceaftia, but felt himself land back on earth. He saw the end portal fountain in front of him. He could return to mineceaftia again. "go ahead." said a now fully grown joey. The combat made him seem older, and now he was. "go on. I,can do this" "brender is alive" said Steve. "yes" agreed joey "Blop" said Yrrej. He too had became older. "no." said Steve, and sliced the egg, destroying it and the portal. The souls the dragon had stolen rushed out. They were free. even Gertrude smiled. The Heros continued onwards. "Nooooooooo!" screamed the wither. He flew upwards. "titanius Maximus, prepare the army. And this time, i shall lead. Part 12: Wither forcast The wither traveled quickly, using the supply of ender pearls it had gathered from the endermen he had killed over the years. Behind him, an army of creepers, zombies, slimes, skeletons, ghasts, magma cubes, blazes, wither skeletons and silverfish. Titanius Maximus was flying, using a flying device from another universe. The wither had seen many universes. He originally formed fin limbo, after an infinite nothingness. After much more nothingness, he began to know. He knew he was crammed into a zero dimensional point. And eventually, je tried something. He moved. Limbo broke apart. the univerese began. He was alone in the universe, but he didn't care. But soon enough, he discovered notch and heronrine. They loved him, as an equel. But soon they began a fight. Notch wanted more, and the wither and herobrine didn't. A war began. Herobrine was put into a limbo, tougher then the withers. Notch created more worlds. He came from a world himself, with more gods which made other universes. Pacman. Angry birds. Space invaders. Mario. Tetris.asteroids. And many more. The wither went to a small world, the pacman world, and destroyed the final level. He would do the same to all universes. Their time would come. he was destroyed. But he couldn't die. Instead, he was cast into the nether, and reformed, as the wither skeletons. But one day, an old, old pigman, but the heads of withers together, to create him, as his old form. The pigmans name was joey. He was ashamed, and erased his entire life, making him young, but also making him forget everything but his name. What his army didn't know, was when heronrine was summoned, they would die. Everyone would die. the wither spotted his victims, riding onwards. All three of his heads smiled. Victory was assured. Part 13: a little help Despite everything, the four remaining heros spirits were lighted at the thought of a brender, alive and well. They continued down the street. They knew their destinies were near. Could they save all four worlds? Earth, overworld, nether and end? Or would they die, and their souls the withers for taking? They continued on their fine horses. And failed to notice fire charges and arrows whipping over their heads, until it was to late. They saw the army in front of them. Was notch mad? There were hundreds of mobs, hostile, all glaring angrily at them. And above them all, the wither. There was no earth humans there, they were terrified of the strange monsters. But a news helicopter was above them, recording the battle. Steve and Joey took out heir swords, readying them. Gertrude took out a nasty looking green potion, her mothers recipe. Yrrej was ready to hit someone. But they were doomed. Stew heard something. He looked behind him. A figure was walking up to him. No, two. Four. Seven. Ten. Fifty. More. An army was approaching. More hostiles? No. It was endermen. Zombie pigmen. Villagers. Wolves, ocelots, golems. Steve recognised Frosty and Cryton, leading them. And every one of them was Ready. Some rode pigs. some rode horses. They would fight together. While the heros were finding the wither, notch appeared to them in a dream, urging them. They turned on their jailers, and escaped to help. Steve smiled. Maybe there was hope. He raised his sword. Around him, one of the zombie pigmen raised a banner. It said minecraft. The pigmen drew their swords. The usefully peaceful villagers raised their fists. An enderman in a chain helmet walked up to Steve. "We'll fight by your side. My name is ander. I led your army here." "My army?" "Yes" Steve smiled. "Well then, lets get stuck in." He said, unsheathing his sword. Around him, dozens of zombie pigmen did the same. The endermen picked up their cactuses (why they were using them as weapons, Steve had no clue) and Gertrude and two other witches took out nasty looking green potions. Yrrej looked ready to bump into anything. The villagers were ready to give without payment for Once, to Support the army. And they began. All Steve remembered was a few fleeting moments. Smashing a skeletons skull, while slicing off a spiders head, at the same time as standing on a silverfish, whirl still managing to knock a ghast fireball right back to its owner. He also remembered Joey being surrounded by zombies, yet killing them all in one swift motion with his sword. Gertrude fighting back to back with another witch, duelling the slimes that plagued the swamps that were their home. Yrrej reluctantly battling another magma cube. Frosty chucking snowballs at the blazes, getting fireballs in return. Shooting an arrow directly at the spider jockey that led the skeleton forces. But it was Cryton that did most of the effort. The five ton golem slaughtered any mob brave enought to come within a ten meter radius. And if they didnt, he killed them anyway. Soon, a third of the hostile army was dead. They went back to the wither, who hadn't shot a single fireball during the battle. "Master, you must help us" screamed titanius maximus. "No" said the wither. "I don't care. Don't you see? You have been played. It is clear you are all inferior?" Said the wither, murdering a poor random cave spider. "You see, now I know that, I don't nee you anymore. I hate you. I hate everyone!!!!!'" The wither aimed and fired, as the hostiles changed sides. The fireball hit its target. In the battle, you would hear a sad cry. "Yrrej!" And then another cry Arise! part 14: lord Yrrej was fine. But he was bleeding, just a little. But as the lava blood trickled out, it whirled into a tornado, and in the middle of the tornado, was brender. She was dumped onto the floor; she was not needed anymore. "Brender!" Shouted Steve happily, and ran to meet her. But in the gland scheme, that was insignificant, compared to what came out next. A figure emerged from the fiery tornado. It looked like Steve, but his eyes were as white as milk. It was herobrine. "Master!" Shouted all three heads of the wither. Herobrine sneered, which was basically his version of a smile. "My loyal wither! Even after these trillions of years!" Herobrine greeted his friend. With a flash, another enderdragon appeared. Herobrine mounted it. "Come 'wither' me!" He shouted cackling 'wither' his sense of humour "we shall destroy these universes!" "It be the devil!" Shouted the old villager priests. Gertrude and many villager children screamed in absolute terror. Herobrine looked at the army for the first time, regarding them as unimportant. "I shall let you all live, as I don't care 'wither' you live or die. But if you cause me any grief, I will make you immortal, and trap you in a lava pit!" He cackled evilly, and flew away on his dragon, with the wither and it's blazes and wither skeletons. The villagers went home, along with most of the zombie pigmen and endermen. Steve, brender, Joey, Gertrude were left standing with Yrrej. However, they weren't entirely alone. Ander, cryton and frosty, a zombie pigman, along with several tamed wolves and ocelots. walked up to Steve. "I actually have a secret. I am one of a select though, who were part of the anti herobrine cult. It is my duty, to make him go back to wear he came from. I am with you." Steve smiled. He looked at ander. His helmet was gone, and he was covered in bruises, yet he chose to stay with them. He wasn't happy how brender was looking at his though. A crying silverfish went up to them. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I thought we were doing good! I thought you were evil. Don't kill me! I'm with you, and I haven't bet fighters. I couldn't force them all to fight, so many went home, please forgive me!" It said, in accented villagerese. Behind it was a creeper, a spider jockey, a giant slime, along with a medium magma cube, a pair of zombies, two more silverfish, another skeleton, a cabe spider, a regular spider and a ghast. The ret of the hostiles had apparently chickened out. Steve smiled. He wasn't happy at the fact he had to work with a creeper, but he was glad for help. And one More too. "Um, this is Sebastian." Said Gertrude, pointing at another witch, and blushing. Sebastian was to. He finished for her. "We're going out.and if it means fighting for you, I'm in!" Steve was happy, despite the practically immortal for that was against them. It should have been a sad time. It was a brave, happy time. part -1: The Minecraft Army •Steve the player •Brender the enderman •Joey the Zombie pigman •Gertrude the witch •Yrrej the small magma cube •Ander the the enderman •Titanius maximus the silverfish •Cryton the iron golem •Frosty the snow golem •Sebastian the witch •Bertha the creeper •fritz the skeleton •johnny the spider jockey rider •bobby the spider jockey mount •Frederick, lorein and billybob the zombies •talia the zombie pigman •aractiction the cave spider •John, Jill and jack the silverfish •Jerry the large slime •slink the large magma cube •hunter the ghast •rover, boney and sausage the tamed wolves •cutesy, kitty and doomdeath the tamed ocelots Part -2: herobrines army •Herobrine the virus •The wither •The enderdragon •the blazes •the wither skeletons •unlimited mobs (Herobrine can spawn anything) •mainly extra blazes and wither skeletons part 15: The minecraft mission The army went onwards. After seeing the battle between them and the wither, instead of coursing alarm, they were met with cheers. Brender waved at them. Then she leaned towards Gertrude. "Isn't this brilliant?" "I hate attention." Said Gertrude, covering her face. "Do you like anything?" Asked brender. "I like my potted fungus" said Gertrude, grinning at the memory off stroking her beloved mushroom. Brender shrugged, and continued waving. Steve looked at his sword. The durability was almost at ten. He would need a replacement. Ander clearly realised. "I forgot. I was given this to give you by a blacksmith." He said, holding up a perfect, enchanted diamond sword. It was enchanted with fire aspect, looting, knock back, sharpness and unbreaking. It also had the enchantment 'luck of the sea', but how that would help, Steve knew not. "Thank you Ander" "Your welcome. We have quite an army now. Not as powerful as when we had all the endermen and zombie pigmen, but some of those hostile mobs almost make up for it." Steve notices the shame in his voice, as he spoke of his army leaving them. "It was their choice to leave you know." "Yes but I trained them. I was the military commander in the end, you know?" "Against what?" Ander sighed. "There was once another island in the end, home to the white Ondermen. They were tormented by the Onderdragon, and their island was called the Ond, made of Ondstone. We live in peace, until war wa declared for an unknown reason. The battle went on for a thousand generations, until the entire island, Ondermen, Onderdragon and all were cast into limbo by a secret weapon, where they remain to this day. Should they return, I am to lead the battle against them. I Often see little endermen playing about it. 'Onders game'. It makes me sad, as limbo is such an unstable universe, and the slightest shudder could send them hurtling back." Steve looked at him, careful to go arroumd His eyes. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. I was brought up for that. And it gives me more time in the overworld, which is nice." He looked into the distance. Steve patted him on the back, and looked at Joey and Yrrej. Yrrej was healing well, and would be back to normal in minutes, curtsy of Sebastian's health potions. Joey was splashing it over Yrrej, while cleaning his sword. Steve sighed. The mission, not to go home, but to beat herobrine, had begun. Part 16: Mod Mayhem Herobrine reached out, and tore reality,allowing more parts of reality to enter the one we love and know. And creatures came out. Lots. All loyal to one. Herobrine. The creatures were: •the slider from the aether moad •the urghast from the twilight Forrest mod •the gollum from the mo' creatures mod •the jungle damcryx from divine rpg •the sun god from the aether mod •mutant creeper from the mutant mobs mod •mutant enderman from the mutant mobs mod •mutant skeleton from the mutant mobs mod •mutant zombie from the mutant mobs mod •emperor scorpion •the ender spider from divine rpg •Twenty foblins from hexxit herobrine stood above them all on the back of the mighty dragon. He screamed to them all, while clutching a sword that fell out of the portal to hexxit. "u have allowed you to exist! In return, you must let me exist, or you will be flung back to the pocket dimension from whence you came. Are youwith me?" they roared in their own language. They were loyal. They would fight. Part 17: the rift blade Category:Stories